Sleep
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: DG is having trouble sleeping.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man. **

**A/N: I've been a big fan of Tin Man for awhile but other than a crossover I've never actually written a fic in it before. **

* * *

_She watched herself climbing in the cave shouting at her younger self to stop to obey her sister to leave but nothing ever changed. They went to the cave as they always did the same conversation between her and her sister happened again and then there was the witch._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Get out of here!" she screamed at her younger self who didn't hear her she never did._

_"No, wait, how did you get here?"_

_"Help me!" the witch cried. DG could only watch in horror as the events of that day happened all over again_.

_"Our parents aren't far, we'll go and bring back help."_

_"No. I mean please don't leave me alone. I've been waiting, calling, I thought this day would never come. Oh. the magic is strong in you, let go."_

_"No, don't let go."_

_"But I'm scared."_

_"We have to stay together."_

_"You can let go little girl."_

_"No."_

_"Let go!" but she was scared so very scared and she let go and she ran away as her sister's cries._

_"No! No!" she watched as the witch possessed her sister._

DG shot up out of bed. Many memories had come back since she had come back the O.Z, but this was the one that always haunted her dreams. DG got out of bed knowing from experience that trying to go back to bed wouldn't work. It was still dark out and most of the kingdom was still asleep. She decided to do a little wandering around the castle. It was something she often did, as there was little else to do until everyone else woke up. There wasn't even a TV or even an iPod. She put a robe on over her nightgown and took to the halls.

She wondered this way and that before finding herself in front of her sister's room. She was worried about Az. Her sister had been able to put on a brave face and had been able to act in a way that was utterly remarkable considering everything she had gone through. The one thing though that given her away was her eyes. They were always red with bags underneath proving that her sister hadn't been getting any sleep. Of course, when asked about it Az would say that she was fine. DG hadn't wanted to bother her before, but she was determined that if neither of them was going to get any sleep the least they could not sleep together.

DG stared at the door for a long moment before focusing and opening the door in front of her with magic, as it was sealed with magic. She had learned that a few days ago when she had tried to open it only to be thrown back. This time though it opened and DG looked down at her sister who was lying in bed turned away from her. She appeared to be asleep, DG was about to back away and close the door when she noticed 'it'. It being the trembling that shook her sister's body. All thoughts of leaving vanished and she started forward until she got to the side of the bed that her sister was facing. Az's eyes were wide and full of fear and she didn't seem to see her. DG knelt down so that she was at Az's eye level trying to get Az to see her.

"Az. Az it's okay," her eyes finally focused on her but they were no less fearful.

"She's going to get me."

"No, she's not," DG said trying to comfort her sister.

"She is," her sister said fearfully. Even though her body was older than her own, DG knew that her sister was more the child who had been possessed, than the adult that she now looked like. DG knew there was only one thing she could do, she reached over and grabbed her sister's hand the bright light of their magic glowed.

"Nothing can hurt us if we're together." she told her and then climbed over her sister to lie down beside her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised again. Az looked down at their joined hands and the worry seemed to leave her she lied down and her breathing quickly slowed.

* * *

That had been a week ago and every night since DG rather than going to her own bed went into her sisters. It was the only way that her sister could sleep, she didn't mind because it was the only way that she could sleep too.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think good or bad. **


End file.
